A Second Chance
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: When Agatha Prenderghast is given a second chance at life, she and Norman pursue a romantic relationship which nearly destroys Blithe Hollow. Based on "The nightmare that won't go away" by TheDarkwriter7.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 1:** It had been two years since the witch incident in Blithe Hollow, and Norman Babcock was living a relatively normal life. He hadn't seen the ghost of Agatha Prenderghast since he calmed her, but still visited her grave everyday, and left her a single red rose. If his family or friends found out, he'd be ostracized again, and he couldn't afford that, so he kept it secret. This nightly crusade to her grave had been no different, but that was before it happened. When Norman arrived at Agatha's grave, he found nothing different. He laid the flower up against her tree, and turned to leave, when he was suddenly blinded by an intense light from the woods. As he covered his eyes, he stumbled back and landed up against the tree. As the light subsided, he was shocked to see a girl in a Puritan dress standing in front of him.

"Agatha, is that you?", asked Norman, still in shock.

"Yeah. I've been given a second chance, at life.", she answered, leaving Norman flabbergasted.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 2:** As Norman lay there in shock, Agatha smiled at him.

"Aggie, this is great. You've got to meet my family.", exclaimed Norman suddenly.

"Norman, doesn't that seem a bit sudden?", asked Agatha.

"Yeah, but I just realized you have no where to stay.", said Norman.

"You're right. Where am I going to stay?", asked Agatha, worried.

"Maybe my parents will let you stay with us.", said Norman.

"Really? Oh, Normie, that would be great.", said Agatha as she hugged him tightly. After a moment of awkwardness, they broke apart, blushing heavily.

"Hop on my bike. I'll take you to my house.", said Norman as he hopped on his bike and threw the kickstand up. Agatha hopped on behind him. As they rose to his house, Norman began to worry. What if his parents said no? Then what? By the time they reached his house, Norman's heart was beating out of his chest. He pulled up the driveway and parked the bike. He and Agatha hopped off the bike and walked up the front door. Finding it locked, He knocked on the door.

"Norman, I'm nervous.", said Agatha.

"You can hold my hand, if you want.", said Norman as he extended his hand. Agatha grabbed it just as Norman's sister Courtney opened the door.

"Hello dweeb. We've been looking everywhere for you. Mom, he's home!", shouted Courtney. Norman's mom and dad rushed into the living room, looking both worried and furious.

"Norman Babcock, where have you been? We've been worried sick.", shouted Norman's mom.

"Mom, Dad, I can explain. I was visiting Agatha's grave when suddenly, Agatha hear appears and tells me she's been given a second chance at life.", explained Norman as he motioned towards Agatha, who was shyly smiling at everyone. The others turned and looked at Agatha, and were flabbergasted to see that he was telling the truth.

"Be that as it may, you did not have permission to leave the house, and as such, are here by grounded for two weeks. Now go to your room.", said Normans father.

"Um, well, actually, I was wondering if Agatha could stay here. I mean, she's got no on where else to go.", said Norman pleadingly.

"Norman, you're trying my nerves. First you run off in the middle of the night, then you ask if your friend can stay. What exactly is going through your head right now son?", asked his father, agitated severely.

"Oh, come on Perry, she is family, technically.", said Norman's mom Sandra.

"Fine, but only because she's family, and she sleeps in the living room.", said Perry.

"Agreed. Did you hear that Aggie, you've got a place to stay.", said Norman happily. Agatha, instead of responding, simply walked over and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush heavily.

"Thanks Normie.", said Agatha. After a moment of silence, Norman's mom spoke up.

"Well Agatha, you must be tired, and it's really late. We should all head off to bed.", said Sandra. Everyone nodded in silent agreement and headed off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 3:**

Norman awoke to the sun in his eyes.

"Guess it's time to wake up.", he said to himself as he crawled out of bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. After using the bathroom, he walked downstairs to see who else was awake. Much to his surprise, he found the only other person awake was Agatha.

"Hey Aggie. What are doing up so early?", he asked.

"Couldn't sleep.", she answered.

"Well, you want some breakfast?", asked Norman.

"Sure. What do you have?", she asked.

"I can make some pancakes.", answered Norman.

"What are pancakes?", asked Agatha. Norman mentally face-palmed himself.

"_That's right, she doesn't know what pancakes are, you dunce.", _he thought to himself.

"I'll show you, as soon as I make them.", answered Norman as he retreated to the kitchen.

_An hour later_

Everyone had soon awoken to the smell of pancakes, and joined Agatha and Norman downstairs.

"Pancakes are ready.", said Norman from the kitchen. Everyone piled in around the dining room table, and Agatha managed to squeeze in. Norman brought out a plate of pancakes, at least ten pancakes high, and set it down on the table. He took a seat next to Agatha, and the family began to dig in. Agatha grabbed a pancake and set it on her plate and took a bite.

"These are great.", she said.

"Try some syrup.", said Norman as he poured syrup on her pancakes. She took a bite.

"Now they're amazing.", she said.

"I thought you'd like them.", said Norman as he took another bite of his pancakes. After everyone had finished their pancakes, Norman got dressed and he and Agatha took a walk down to the woods.

"Aggie, there's something I've got to tell you.", said Norman as they under a tall oak tree.

"What is it Norman?", she asked.

"Well, do you know the reason I always brought you roses? It was because I love you.", answered Norman. Agatha stared at him for a minute, then suddenly pressed her lips against his.

"I love you too Norman.", she said as they broke the kiss. They embraced gently under the oak tree.


End file.
